BIKE RIDES AND SUNSETS
by inluvwidjp
Summary: An after war Hinny fluff... Their first proper date since sixth year...


Bike rides and sunsets

A/n- Hello readers, this is my first hinny, hope you all enjoy it...

Even after the war, Harry and Ginny barely got time together, that too never alone. The world around them was a mess, and everyone was recreating it, piece by piece. Hogwarts was closed for an year for reconstruction. The whole wizarding community was rejoicing around the world. A huge funeral was held for all those who died in the war. And the trio...

Everyone wanted them, for press interviews, for being witnesses, for congratulating them, for sharing grief, for allegations or for simply being with them.

Everyone who fought in the war was still staying at Hogwarts and the trio mostly spent their whole days working outside. Ginny never left castle, helping with whatever she could.

But today, she received an owl from Harry. He had gone for a few days to private drive, helping the Dursleys get back to their normal life. Things had gotten much better with Dursleys. The aurors who were placed for their protection kept them constantly updated on the events of war and how Harry defeated the darkest and most evil wizard of all times. So the Dursleys no longer considered Harry a waste of space and kinda respected him. Petunia was secretly glad too, that she did not loose the small piece of her little sister left with her, Harry.

Though there were too many bitter memories for them to ever be a normal family, but still Harry had been staying there for three days and they even talked occasionally. Dudley even offered his bike when Harry told him he invited Ginny for a muggle style date, because a wizarding one wasn't possible at the moment.

So Ginny came through sidealong apparition with her dad. He did not stay, as the last meet with Dursleys wasn't exactly fun.

Harry bought her flowers (Petunias because she loved them). Ginny wore a red skirt with black checks and a small black top which showed her naval piercing (she didn't actually got one, just used magic). She hadn't had the chance to properly dress up for a long time.

Harry took her to a normal restaurant, where they discussed about there adventures and struggles over the last year. After that they set off from busy city roads to quite and peaceful country side ones for a drive.

Ginny clung to Harry as he rode at high speed, laughing. They both loved speed and just like a broomstick, Harry was great with bikes too. Harry slowed down after a while, the bright red sun,about to set was clearly visible over the long stretches of greenery.

Harry held Ginny's hand, from where she was holding his shirt and brought it to his lips. He took her long fingers and put one in his mouth, nibbling and sucking gently. Ginny hissed slightly,she had missed his touch so much. He finished all her fingers slowly and then kept her hand on his open shirt, right above the third button. Ginny was silent and quite shaky too, due to cold,as she thought. She lightly grazed her fingernails over his chest. Harry moved his hand back and tangled it in her hairs, bringing her face forward and then he kissed her, it was quite small as he was no expert in kissing girls on bike.

"Come here" he patted the seat in front of him. Ginny climbed to the front side, facing Harry on the moving bike. She had a shrewd suspicion, Harry was using magic to steady the bike. Harry kissed her again, this time it felt like they haven't kissed for years, it was so passionate that Harry left both his hands to hold Ginny. Ginny could feel his wand pressed against her back.

Soon they were disturbed by the blaring horn of the car behind them. Harry cursed him under his breath while Ginny showed him the finger. This made Harry laugh. He brought her hairs to one side and kissed the other shoulder, his eyes on the road. But it was too much to bear. He parked the bike behind a tree and sat Ginny on it.

Harry kissed her, any way possible, outside of her clothes and a little inside too. Ginny loved that he was so gentle and touched her like a prized possession. Harry loved that she didn't think much and just went with the flow.

After an intense and heated make out session, that both of them so badly required. Harry was playing with her naval ring, he flicked away the bead and then he licked it. Ginny hissed again and closed her eyes slightly. He loved it when she did that and couldn't help but grin happily. They watched the sunset together before Harry apparated her back to castle.

A/n- Leave a review people...


End file.
